Xin Zhao
Xin Zhao The Seneschal of Demacia was the first Champion to be released concurrently with Season 1 in League of Legends. Background Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the Royal Palace, Xin Zhao is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the Lightshield Dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his “secret life” and origins. Whether it’s "Zaun double-agent" tendered at the dinner table or "indebted rune mage" mused in the editorials of the Demacian Constant, Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses…for good reason. Prior to the formation of the League, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as Viscero, was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao is stepping into a new ring – the Fields of Justice – to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. "Death is inevitable; one can only avoid defeat." -Demacian Manual of Arms Development Xin'Zhao was first shown by some players of the Community, which found his Sound-files and over elements of him in the datas. He was at PCGamer.com on the 2nd July 2010Dev Diary: Xin Zhao, League of Legends’ newest champion, which also included a rough description of how a champion is created by Tom Cadwell. It was announced on the front page on July 7th, 2010.A New Champion Approaches: Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia at the Official Web Page Abilities | firstname = Three Talon Strike | firstinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao prepares to unleash a fearsome combo, causing his next 3 standard attacks to deal his attack damage + 15/30/45/60/75 to enemy targets, with the final attack knocking his opponent into the air. * Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 Seconds * Range: 125 | secondlevel = | secondlevel = Attack Speed: 15/20/25/30/35% | secondname = Battle Cry | secondinfo = (Passive): Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed. (Active): Xin Zhao unleashes a battle cry, increasing his attack speed by double the passive amount for 7 seconds, and causing his standard attacks to reduce all other ability cooldowns by 1 second. * Cooldown: 24/22/20/18/16 Seconds * Range: 1 | thirdlevel = | thirdname = Audacious Charge | thirdinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing them and all other enemies in the area by 40% for 2 seconds. * Cooldown: 18/16/14/12/10 Seconds * Range: 600 | ultilevel = | ultiname = Crescent Sweep | ultiinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing 150/275/400 damage and additional damage based on 25% of their current health. His armor and magic resistance is boosted for 8 seconds. * Cooldown: 75 Seconds * Range: 200 }} Strategy * Xin Zhao Champion Spotlight. Quotes Upon Selection *''"To the arena!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"It shall be done!"'' *''"Hunt or be hunted!"'' *''"Here's a tip, with a spear behind it!"'' *''"A Demacian does not retreat"'' Taunt *''"Imma slap you nigga!"'' Joke *''"Where my bitches at?"'' Trivia * Xin Zhao is the first official announced Champion to be featured in Season One. * Xin Zhao's Commando skin is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger in Predator. * Xin Zhao's original skin is a reference to Lu Meng, and his imperial skin a possible reference to Xuan Zang from a Chinese now, The Journey To The West. * Xin Zhao's dance is an homage to Wu Shu spear style. His dance could also be a Soul Calibur reference, as it mimics Killik's dance and poses before a match. The same move set appears very similar to Joanna's theater clean up scene in Gamers 2:Dorkness Rising which may be based off the Wu Shu style as well. * Ching Chong is over powered as a mother fucker and should be removed because I like turtles. Skins Xin Zhao OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin XinZhao_Commando.jpg|Commando Skin XinZhao_Imperial.jpg|Imperial Skin References